1. Field
The present disclosure relates to cooling systems, and more particularly to turbomachine cooling systems
2. Description of Related Art
Turbomachines of varying designs and uses require different heat exchanger configurations for various flight or operation regimes. For example, turbomachines for subsonic aircraft can employ a scoop to intake cold air from the atmosphere for use in many of the aircraft cooling systems. However, aircraft at high speed and supersonic speeds must eliminate the scoops to avoid shock waves and/or large amounts of associated drag. This reduces the ability of the turbomachine to regulate temperature of components therein that require cooling at higher speeds.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems for cooling in gas turbine engines. The present disclosure provides solutions for this need.